


Yasopp Go Home! [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Series: ASL In Red [Podfic] [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Ace, Sabo, and Luffy find out Yasopp left a kid back home and hasn’t been to visit in years. That is not allowed in their eyes. Worse, it brings Ace’s personal issues to the fore, and Shanks realizes they need to talk.





	Yasopp Go Home! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yasopp Go Home!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416439) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



> ... I may have taken almost a whole year to update this series. Sorry, I kinda lost interest for a while :D I can't really tell you how often I'm going to be adding to this in the future either, because I suck like that! Anyways, enjoy.

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/One-Piece/Yasopp%20Go%20Home!.mp3) | 29MB | 00:29:51



##### Streaming


End file.
